Can I Change?
by rpgplayer658
Summary: A retelling of Oliver! from Dodger's perspective. I will be adding and changing some scenes in order for this to work. I will also be combining the musical and the 2005 Polanski version as a basis. Will try to get the characters as accurate as I can, but let me know what I need to improve. Read and Review.
1. Consider Yourself Accommodated

I do not one Oliver Twist as I am not Charles Dickens.

* * *

I guess I should start out by introducing myself. My name is Jack Dawkins, better known by my intimate friends as 'The Artful Dodger'... If I had any intimate friends; the closest thing I got to my friends are Fagin and the other boy he keeps around. Well, I guess Charlie is decent enough, but he more so just started following me, and I could never get 'im off me tail. Oh well, that's life.

I should probably mention that I am a pickpocket. Yeah, I'm a criminal, but it's not that bad, it does add some thrill to life, but that's not what I'm 'ere to talk about. You see, I was just doing my old routine, when I saw a fellow watchin' me; he was around the same age as me, and he seemed to have no clue what I was doing.

"What you lookin' at?" I asked, brashly. "Ain't you ever seen a gent?"

"No sir, I haven't" He answered, politely.

I could tell that he wasn't from 'round here, and I was wondering where he came from.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Yes sir," He answered. "I've been walking for seven days."

"You runnin away from someone?" I asked.

"Yes sir." He answered. "How did you know?"

"Just a feelin' I got from you." I answered. "So, you got any family 'round 'ere?"

"I'm an orphan…" He answered, looking down.

"Oh…" I responded. "How old are ye, anyway?"

"Nine…" He answered.

"Well color me blue," I exclaimed. "We're the same age."

"Really?" He asked. "That's neat."

I don't know why, but I was taking a liking to this kid, but not because he was potential pickpocket, but because he was nice to talk to.

"You staying in London?" I asked.

"Yes sir."

"Got any lodgings?"

"No sir."

"Money?"  
"Not a farthing."

"Do you live in London?" He asked.

"When I am at home." I answered. "I suppose you want a place to sleep tonight, don't you?"  
"Yes sir," He answered. "Do you know a place?"

"I reckon I do, me old mate." I answered. "There's a certain house, and I know a respectable old gentleman lives there, who'll give you lodgings for nothing, and never ask him for change - this is - and that is, if any other gentleman who he knows introduces you. And luckily for you, I know him."  
"Who is this respectable old gentleman, then?" He asked. "Is he a charity gentleman?"

"Not exactly…" I answered. "But I happen to be a particular favorite of Mister Fagin, so it should be alright, but if I am going to be introducing you to Fagin, you better tell me who you are - me old china plate."

"My name's Oliver - Oliver Twist." He said, shaking my hand.

"And my name's Jack Dawkins - better known among me more intimate friends as The Artful Dodger." I said, introducing myself.

"Pleased to meet you, Mister Dawkins." Oliver responded.

I stopped and thought about what I said about intimate friends, and I remembered that I only had accomplices.

"Come to think of it - I ain't got no intimate friends." I said. "Still, what's the difference, me old pork sausage, you're coming with me."

"Are you sure Mr. Fagin won't mind?" Oliver asked.  
"Mind?!" I responded.

 _Consider yourself at home  
_ _Consider yourself one of the family  
_ _We've taken to you so strong  
_ _It's clear, we're going, to get along  
_ _Consider yourself, well in  
_ _Consider yourself a part of the furniture  
_ _There isn't a lot to spare  
_ _Who cares? Whatever we've got we share!"  
_

 _If it should chance to be  
_ _We should see some harder days  
_ _Empty larder days  
_ _Why grouse?  
_ _Always-a-chance we'll meet somebody to foot the bill  
_ _Then the drinks are on the house!  
_ _Consider yourself our mate  
_ _We don't want to have no fuss,  
_ _For after some consideration, we can state  
_ _Consider yourself one of us!_

 _Consider yourself…_

OLIVER  
 _At home?_

DODGER  
 _Consider yourself…_

OLIVER  
 _One of the family?_

DODGER:  
 _We've taken to you…_

OLIVER  
 _So strong?_

DODGER  
 _It's clear we're…_

BOTH  
 _Going to get along._

DODGER  
 _Consider yourself part of the furniture._

OLIVER  
 _There isn't a lot to spare…_

BOTH  
 _Who cares? Whatever we got we share_

DODGER  
 _Nobody tries to be lah-de-dah or uppity  
_ _There's a cup of tea for all.  
_ BOTH  
 _Only it's wise to be handy with a rolling pin  
_ _When the landlord comes to call!_

DODGER  
 _Consider yourself our mate.  
_ _We don't want to have no fuss._

BOTH  
 _For after some consideration we can state_

OLIVER  
 _Consider yourself…_

BOTH  
 _One of us._

COMPANY  
 _Consider yourself at home...  
_ _We've taken to you so strong.  
_ _Consider yourself well in...  
_ _There isn't a lot to spare  
_ _If it should chance to be  
_ _We should see s_ _ome harder days  
_ _Empty larder days -  
_ _Why grouse?  
_ _Always a chance we'll meet s_ _omebody  
_ _To foot the bill -  
_ _Then the drinks are on the house!  
_ _Consider yourself our mate.  
_ _We don't want to have no fuss  
_ _For after some consideration, we can state...  
_ _Consider yourself...  
_ _One of us!_

DODGER  
 _Consider yourself_

ALL  
 _At home._

DODGER  
 _We've taken to you_

ALL  
 _So strong_

DODGER  
 _Consider yourself_

ALL  
 _Well in.  
_ _There isn't a lot to spare.  
_ _Nobody tries to be lah-di-dah or uppity.  
_ _There's a cup-o'-tea for all  
_ _Only it's wise to be handy with a rolling pin  
_ _When the landlord comes to call  
_ _Consider yourself our mate  
_ _We don't want to have no fuss  
_ _For after some consideration we can state  
_ _Consider yourself  
_ _One of us...  
_ _For after some consideration we can state  
_ _Consider yourself...  
_ _One of us!_

 _If it should chance to be  
_ _We should see some harder days,  
_ _Empty larder days,  
_ _Why grouse?  
_ _Always a chance we'll meet  
_ _Somebody to foot the bill.  
_ _Then the drinks are on the house.  
_ _Consider yourself at home.  
_ _Consider yourself one of the family.  
_ _We've taken to you so strong.  
_ _It's clear we're going to get along.  
_ _Consider yourself well in.  
_ _Consider yourself part of the furniture.  
_ _There isn't a lot to spare.  
_ _Who cares? Whatever we've got we share.  
_ _  
If it should chance to be  
_ _We should see some harder days,  
_ _Empty larder days,  
_ _Why grouse?  
_ _Always a chance we'll meet somebody to foot the bill.  
_ _Then the drinks are on the house.  
_ _Consider yourself our mate.  
_ _We don't want to have no fuss  
_ _For after some consideration we can state  
_ _Consider yourself one of us!_

I put my hand on Oliver's shoulder so I wouldn't lose him in the crowd. Eventually we got to the place I was talking about. When Oliver came in he seemed surprised to see this many kids here.

"I thought you said you didn't have any intimate friends." Oliver whispered.

"I don't…" I stated. "These are just people I know, but I wouldn't really call them friends."

"Hey Dodger," Charlie called, coming to greet me. "Who's this?"

"This is Oliver Twist," I answered. "I was going to ask Fagin if he could stay, where is he?"

"In his room…" Charlie answered.

"Hey Fagin!" I called.

Right then and there, a man with a beard, and who looked like roadkill, showed himself.

"I made a new friend, his name is Oliver Twist." I introduced.

"Sir." Oliver responded, bowing.

"I hope I shall have the honor of your intimate acquaintance." Fagin said, shaking his hand.

Then, all of the other boys circled around Oliver to say hi to him, but then I noticed a few of them were be some peeking through his stuff.

"Hey!" I called. "That ain't your stuff, so quit goin' through it like it is!"

"Since when were you a stickler, Dodger?" They asked.  
"Just tryin' to be a gentleman." I responded.

"Thanks Dodger." Oliver said.

"No problem…" I responded.

We all lied to Oliver about our profession; we made him believe that we made wallets, not pick people's pockets for wallets, and he had to work with me and Charlie, which he seemed to be happy about, but to be honest, I didn't think he was cut out for pick-pocketing people; he was way too naive and innocent; which Fagin just saw as an advantage to make him think he was a good guy. Now, I ain't gonna lie, I do enjoy what I do; it gives me a thrill, and it gives me something to do. I mean, I know it's bad and all, but what do you expect? It's either be a thief or be a slave, which sounds better to you? The one that gives you freedom, of course!

* * *

If you want to know where I got this idea from... Well, when I was watching the musical, I felt that it should have been Dodger who 'reviewed the situation', and not Fagin. Don't get me wrong, I thought Fagin was hilarious, but I did my research before I watched the movie, and I thought Fagin was too old to change his ways, and it just didn't make since to me, and if you want to be honest, I think Fagin is an overrated character. I mean, almost everyone has 'changed the plot for him.' It's actually getting kind of ridiculous to me.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story, don't forget to review, and I will see you next time.


	2. Consider Me Your First Intimate Friend

I had trouble sleeping tonight, and whenever I have trouble sleeping, I go outside and look at the sky. It may not seem something I would do, but I do it, and I like it, but they didn't need to know that.

Fagin had come back from getting his treasures from Bill Sykes; he's one of Fagin's old apprentices, and at this point, he is more menacing than Fagin, and is also a lot better at his job than Fagin. Sounds like someone I want to be, right? Think again. While Bill is good at his job; he is also very crazy. I don't know what made him like that, but I was sure as hell that I didn't want to end up like him. He has a girl named, Nancy, and she is a real beauty; I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to her, but only by looks. She is a real nice girl, who has always been there for us and Bill, but she is probably the most moralistic out of us all, which wasn't a bad thing, but I honestly could never understand her devotion to Bill, but that's for another story.

I was watching the sky from the ceiling of the house when I heard a voice say: "Dodger, what are you doing up there?!"

I recognized the voice as Oliver's. I looked down at the small bridge, and I saw him down there.

"Why aren't you sleeping, Oliver?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that." Oliver stated.

"I had trouble sleeping, so I came up here to look at the sky." I responded. "What about you?"

"Fagin woke me up." Oliver answered. "I saw him looking at his treasure, I didn't see what was inside though. He got mad for some reason, and when I answered his questions, he calmed down and apologized. I asked if I could go back to sleep, and he said that I could. But I couldn't sleep, and I saw that you were out of bed, so I came out here to see where you went. I didn't think you would look at the stars."

I was honestly having a hard time keeping up with him, but I was able to understand what he meant. "Yeah, about the stars thing…" I said, blushing. "Can you not mention it to anyone? I got a reputation that is on me head, and I don't want it ruined."

"Sure…" Oliver responded. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Come on up…" I responded.

Oliver had a little bit of trouble getting his foothold, so I grabbed his hand and I pulled him up.

"Thank you…" Oliver said.

"No problem…" I responded.

We both lie down looking at the stars; it was a pretty night.

"They're a beaut, ain't they?" I asked.

"They are…" Oliver answered.

"I come up here when I got something me mind, which isn't that often, but what are you gonna do, it's not like you can just wish on a star every night." I stated.

"I guess…" Oliver responded. "Say Dodger, you said you don't have any intimate friends, but everyone else in there seems to look up to you, aren't they your friends?"  
"They're more like me followers." I answered. "Don't think too much into that."

"Alright…"

We both sat up, and I noticed that Oliver seemed sad about something, and I was wondering what had gotten into him.  
"What's wrong, mate?" I asked.

"Well, you and I don't have any friends, and I was just thinking how sad and lonely it was." Oliver answered.  
"Lonely?! I don't need anyone or anything! All I need is me!" I declared.

"I don't think you mean that…" Oliver responded.

I didn't want to admit, but he was right; I didn't mean that at all. In truth, I just wanted a friend.

"It's not like I know anyone that can love me like a son or anything." I stated.

"I know…" Oliver started tearing up, and I was really starting to feel bad for him for some reason.

"Hey, don't cry.:" I pleaded. "It's not that bad…"

Oliver wiped his tears, and he seemed to be thinking about something now.

"What ya thinkin' about?"

"I was just remembering how you called me your friend, and to be honest, I was kind of hoping we could be friends…" Oliver answered.

This was the first time I ever heard someone wanted to be my friend; I actually had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Seriously?" I asked.

Oliver nodded.

"Well, then consider me a friend, Oliver Twist." I responded, smiling.

"Of course!" Oliver responded, smiling. "Consider me your first intimate friend."

"Why not!?"

Oliver and I both laughed, and it was weird feeling for both of us. It felt good to laugh, but at the same time unnatural. It was nice to see that Oliver considered me an intimate friend, but now I was hoping that he wouldn't go down to our level, which was odd for me. Why is this kid making feel like a kid myself? I thought. I honestly didn't know.


	3. I'd Do Anything

We woke up to the sound of knocking the next morning; it was Nancy and her friend, Bet. They had come to get the money Fagin owed Bill for stealing stuff from houses. Bill burgles houses and he gives what he steals to Fagin; it's a much more dangerous job than being a pickpocket will ever be.

"Who's this, Fagin?" Nancy asked, looking at Oliver.

"Oh ladies, I forgot to introduce you to our lodger - Mister Oliver Twist Esquire." Fagin answered. "Oliver this is Nancy and Bet."

Oliver bowed, which caused most of the boys to laugh.

"Oh yes, we're all ladies and gentlemen 'ere." Charlie teased. "We're all quality…"

I wanted to step in, but Nancy beat me to it. "Don't take no notice of him, Oliver just cause you got manners and they ain't." Nancy said.

The gang did not appreciate that comment; some of the even protested that they do have manners.

"You wouldn't know quality if you saw it, none of ya!" Nancy rebutted. "Dodger."

"Yeah." I responded.

"Have you seen the way quality gentleman treats their ladies?"

"Of course I have!"

"Shall we show them how it's done?" She asked.

"Go on Nancy, give us a free show." Fagin requested.

"Alright," She responded. "Now, how does it go then, Dodger? All this "bowin" and "hats off" and…"

"And don't let your petticoats dangle in the mud my darling." I continued.

"And I'll go last." She responded.

"No, I'll go last."

 _I'd do anything  
_ _For you dear anything  
_ _For you mean everything to me.  
_ _  
I know that  
_ _I'd go anywhere  
_ _For your smile, anywhere -  
_ _For your smile, ev'rywhere -  
_ _I'd see._

NANCY  
 _Would you climb a hill?_

DODGER  
 _Anything!_

NANCY  
 _Wear a daffodil?_

DODGER  
 _Anything!_

NANCY  
 _Leave me all your will?_

DODGER  
 _Anything!_

NANCY  
 _Even fight my Bill?_

DODGER  
 _What? Fisticuffs?_

 _I'd risk everything  
_ _For one kiss - everything  
_ _Yes, I'd do anything..._

NANCY  
 _Anything?!_

DODGER  
 _Anything for you!_

NANCY (spoken)  
"'Ere now, Oliver, you just copy Dodger and I'll help you out with the words, alright? So it's "I'd do anything"

OLIVER  
 _I'd do anything  
_ _For you dear, anything_

NANCY (spoken)  
"For you mean"

OLIVER  
 _For you mean everything to me_

NANCY (spoken)  
Ah, that's lovely.

OLIVER  
 _I know that  
_ _I'd go anywhere  
_ _For your smile, anywhere -  
_ _For your smile, everywhere  
_ _I'd see_

BET  
 _Would you lace my shoe?_

OLIVER  
 _Anything!_

BET  
 _Paint your face bright blue?_

OLIVER  
 _Anything!_

BET  
 _Catch a kangaroo?_

OLIVER  
 _Anything!_

BET  
 _Go to Timbuktu?_

OLIVER  
 _And back again!  
_

 _I'd risk ev'rything  
_ _For one kiss - everything -  
_ _Yes, I'd do anything_

BET & NANCY  
 _Anything?!_

OLIVER  
 _Anything for you!_

DODGER (spoken)  
"Dance, Nancy."

NANCY (spoken)  
"Oh, alright, Dodger. C'mon boys! 1-2-3..."

While Nancy was dancing, Fagin came out from his room, and started dancing with a parasol and a weird hat; it was honestly very funny, and I found it very hard to contain my laughter.

FAGIN  
 _Would you rob a shop?_

ALL  
 _Anything!_

FAGIN  
 _Would you risk the "drop"?_

ALL  
 _Anything!_

FAGIN  
 _Tho' your eyes go, 'pop'?_

ALL  
 _Anything!_

FAGIN  
 _When you come down 'plop'?_

ALL  
 _Hang ev'rything!  
_ _We'd risk life and limb  
_ _To keep you in the swim  
_ _Yes, we'd do anything_

FAGIN  
 _Anything?!_

ALL  
 _Anything for you._

"Alright, then get to work!" Fagin ordered.

"Fagin, we were all going to see the hangings!" Charlie complained.

"You'll be hanged you'll be hanged yourself in time, don't worry…" Fagin responded, coldly.

"Ta-ta you lot!" Nancy said, leaving the house.

"Ta-ta"! We all responded.

I then went to put my hat on, and I found that Oliver was behind me.

"What'ya need, mate?" I asked.

"Is it alright if I go with you to make wallets?" Oliver asked, innocently.

I was actually hesitant to bring him along; I didn't want to betray his trust in one day, but I figured that Fagin would try to send along with me anyway, so I decided to bring him.

"I'm alright with it, but just be careful, and watch how it is done."

"Yes sir." Oliver responded.

"You don't have to say 'yes sir' to me." I stated. "We're both the same age, mate."

"But isn't that the polite thing to do?"

"With an adult…" I answered.

"Then thank you, Dodger." Oliver corrected.

"Not a problem, mate."

I told Fagin that I would be bringing Oliver along with me, and he allowed it. We all got on a storage boat, and we headed towards London Square, so we, or at least Charlie and me, could steal wallets from rich people. This was the first time I had an uneasy feeling about a job, but I couldn't really figure out why I was so uneasy. I thought it was because Oliver was here, but I got this feeling from just thinking about how he wanted to be my friend, and on how he would react when he realized the truth. Little did I know was that I would soon find out.


	4. Oliver's Arrest

After we got to London Square, Charlie and I looked around to see which person was worth stealing from, while making sure that Oliver didn't notice what we were trying to do.

We saw an old man looking through the window of a shop, and I saw that Oliver wasn't looking, so I took this chance to pick his pocket. He kept moving around, so it was difficult for meself, but I eventually was steal his wallet. However, we took too long… By the time I had stolen the old man's wallet, Oliver had seen us and he was now face to face with the old man. Oliver's expression was that of shock, guilt, and fear. The old man caught this, and he assumed that Oliver was the one who stole it.

"Give that back…" He ordered.

Oliver backed away in fear.

"Come on," The old man said. "Give it back!"

Oliver soon started running away, and I knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"Stop that boy!" The old man yelled to a policeman.

This was my cue to run after him; Charlie and I followed him while telling the officers that we would search him. After we saw that Oliver had ran a good distance, we misdirected the police and we continued running after Oliver. He had stopped for a brief second, so I took this chance to try and hide him in a narrow alleyway.

"Shut up, Oliver!" I ordered, in a whisper. "Do you want them to find you?!"

"I thought you were making wallets, not stealing them!" Oliver stated, clearly hurt on how we betrayed his trust.

"It's not our fault that you didn't catch onto what 'You've Got To Pick-A-Pocket Or Two' meant." Charlie stated.

"Not now, Charlie…" I said, frustrated.

"Please Dodger, give it back to him…" Oliver pleaded.

"You think it's that simple?" I asked.

Oliver looked down in response; it was obvious he didn't understand.

"Look, I was born for the life of crime, and even if I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to survive without picking a few pockets." I stated, angrily. "How else do you think we can make livin'?"

"You're not born into a life of crime; you're made that way." Oliver responded.

This took me by surprise. I had never really thought about it that way before.

"I was born into a workhouse, and I worked there for until I was nine years old." He said. "I never knew my father or mother, and I was an orphan. In other words, I was declared the worst kind of person on the day I was born, but do you see me trying to be a criminal?"

"Not especially," I answered. "But it don't matter, especially not now! As long as you stay here and keep quiet, then you can get away from them, but if you keep blabbin' off, then you'll get yourself caught."

"And if I am caught with you, then they will take you and Charlie in for trying to help me escape. They will realize that you were the one to steal his wallet, and you'll be the one in trouble, not me!" Oliver stated.

At first, I thought he was implying that he was going to get us caught, but he instead said, "Please, get out of here while you can, Dodger."

This caught me off guard, I honestly didn't think he would still care about me as if I was his friend.

"I still consider you my friend, so please, just get out of here and leave me behind." Oliver begged.

I looked down in shock. I was so surprised that he wanted me to go and leave him behind. I was trying to think of something to say, but before I could even think of what to say, Oliver ran out into the streets, and the police began to give chase. Charlie and I ran after him, and when we found where he ran off to; he was climbing the ladder that led to a train railing. Oliver was almost hit by one, but he was able to avoid it, which I was thankful for. But this gave one policeman enough time to grab him, and arrest him.

"Is this the boy?!" He asked.

"Yes," The old man answered. "At least I think it is, I didn't exactly see him steal my wallet."

I looked at Charlie with a guilty expression; something that he had never seen before. We both snuck out way through the crowd, and we made our way back to Fagin's hideout. I knew I was in for it.

After we had gotten home, I told Fagin what had happened, and he was clearly angry.

"I told you to look after him!" Fagin yelled, pulling my vest violently. "Why didn't you look after him?!"  
"What did you expect me to do?!" I countered. "I did what I could, and it wasn't enough."

Right then and there, Bill Sykes and Nancy came inside the hideout.

"Fagin looks worried…" Bill stated.

"We had a new one come in just yesterday, Bill," Fagin explained. "And I had him go out with Dodger, but he was nabbed, and I am afraid that he might say something that will get us in trouble."

"That's very likely…" Bill responded, grinning. "You're blowed upon, Fagin!"

"Don't give me that, Bill!" Fagin said. "If the game were up for us, then it would be up for many more, and it would come out rather worse for you than it would for me, my dear."

"Then we'll send someone to the courthouse to see if he spills anythin'." Bill declared. "Now, who's gonna go?"

"I guess it should be me." I stated.

"No!" Fagin responded. "You've caused more than enough trouble, Dodger."

In truth, the only reason why I wanted to go, was so I could apologize for telling him the truth.

"The very thing!" Fagin beamed, looking at Nancy. "Nancy, me dear, what do you say?"

"That it won't do, so it's no use a-trying it on me, Fagin!" Nancy remarked.

"And what just do you mean by that remark?" Bill asked.

"What I say, Bill." Nancy answered, decidedly.

"Why, you're just the very person for it." Bill stated. "Nobody up that way knows anything about you."

"And I don't want 'em to, neither, it's rather more 'no' than 'yes' wiv me, Bill." Nancy stated.

"She'll go Fagin." Bill declared.

"No she won't, Fagin." Nancy argued.

Bill hits her knocking her to the ground. I looked up at Bill in shock, and I could see that he didn't care that he just hurt his girl.

"Yeah she will, Fagin…" Bill said, as he left the hideout.

I went to help Nancy up, and all I could think about was how he treated such a nice lady like her.

"Why do you stay with him?" I asked.

"Because I love him, and I am going to love only him as long as he needs me." Nancy answered, as she left the house trying to hold back tears.

"Alright, all of you get to bed!" Fagin ordered.

We all did what we were told, but I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to go back outside to look at the stars; I just wanted to lie down and rest, but it didn't help any. It was then I saw Charlie looking at me.

"What?!" I asked, rudely.

"Why are you acting like this, Dodger?!" Charlie asked. "I have never seen you act like that towards anyone, and that includes me."

"You wouldn't understand…" I responded.

"Try me…" Charlie challenged.

"Alright…" I responded. "I feel bad that Oliver got taken in for what I did."

"Why?"

"Because I told him that I was his friend, and now I can't help but feel bad for being dishonest to him."

"Alright, I think I can see your point." Charlie said, going back to his bed.

"Night." I said.

Charlie just yawned in response, and we were both soon asleep.

The next day, we went to the courthouse. Nancy was inside, while me, Fagin, and Bill waited outside. Eventually, we saw Nancy coming towards us; she was smiling.

"He didn't say a thing 'bout us," Nancy said. "He was also found innocent, a man saw everything and he was let go."

"Great!" cheered Fagin. "Alright, now go and get him, Dodger."  
I would have listened, but I saw that Oliver came out with the man I pick-pocketed.

"Where are we going?" Oliver asked.

"I have to make amends for what has happened here…" He answered. "You're coming to live with me now."

With this, Oliver hopped aboard his carriage, and they were off.

"What are you waiting for, Dodger?!" Fagin asked. "After him!"

"Oh, let him be." Nancy pleaded. "He's not harmin' anyone, just let him live an honest life."

"He still might tell that old man." Fagin responded. "After him Dodger!"

I reluctantly started following the carriage, and I was able to hop on board the back of the carriage. I didn't want to do it, but I didn't have a choice in the matter, all I wanted to do was just let him live his life, but Fagin and Bill weren't going to let that happen.

"Forgive me, Oliver…"


	5. Confessions

I ran for it when the old man's carriage stopped; I ran to the nearest alleyway, and I saw that Oliver was out like a light; it looked like he was ill. While I was worried about him, I couldn't give myself away, so I waited until they all went inside. Once they were, I took the liberty of reading their address, and I got the hell out of there.

Once I got back to Fagin's hideout; I told them where Oliver was located and that he was ill.

"If he's ill, then we'll wait till he is better." Bill stated. "And once he leaves the house on his own; I'll snatch him!"

"Bill, can't you just leave him alone?" Nancy asked.

"No!" Fagin answered. "If we let him go, he might peach."

"What if he doesn't?" I asked, doubtful that he would actually peach.

"Dodger?!" Fagin was surprised that I took a step to defend him. "It's too risky, you should know that more than anyone."

I looked down. I couldn't say a thing that would change their minds, so I backed off.

"So…" Fagin said. "How long should we wait 'till we snatch the boy?"

"Just leave 'im be!" Nancy said, grabbing Bill's arm.

"Shut up!" Bill shouted, hitting her across the face. "Once he is able to walk…"

"Who'll go then?" Fagin asked, looking at Nancy.

"Forget it!" Nancy yelled.

"She'll go Fagin…" Bill said, forcing her up.

Nancy was on the verge of tears; and I was on the verge of murdering him, but I knew that if I went up against him fisticuffs… I would most assuredly lose.

"Alright Bill…" Nancy said, holding back tears. "I'll go…"

Bill left the house, and Nancy stayed behind for a little bit longer.

"Nancy…"

Nancy looked at me with curious eyes.

"What do you want, Dodger?" Nancy asked.

"There is something I want to tell you…" I said. "It's about Oliver…"

"Go ahead…"

"I don't want 'im to come back here either…" I admitted.

Nancy looked at me surprised; I probably looked like a mess because she showed me a face of concern and empathy.

"When I first met him, I told him that I didn't have any intimate friends…" I said. "And he told me to consider him my first intimate friend, and even after he realized what I do for a living, he still wanted to be my friend, which honestly surprised me…" I said, looking down.

"He's a good kid, Dodger…" Nancy responded. "You should take notes from him…"

"Do you know what he said to me on the day he was arrested?" I asked. "He said that no one is born a criminal; you're taught that way."

"Dodger…" Nancy said, concerned. "I have never seen you like this before… I think that boy has somehow touched your heart, just as he touched mine…"

"I think you're right…" I admitted. "He showed me something that I had never seen before, he told me to leave him, that if I am caught with him, I would be in a far worse situation because I was the one who stole his wallet, and not him…"

"That boy has a lot of compassion." Nancy stated.

"Is that what's it called?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

I looked at Nancy, and I began to wonder how could she handle Bill's abuse.

"How can you put up with him?"

"When you love someone so much, you would be willing to do anything for them." Nancy answered. "You wouldn't understand…"  
"Maybe I understand more than you think!" I countered.

"Are you saying that you love someone?"

"Yes!"

Nancy looked at me in shock. "Who is it?"

I looked down, blushing. "I can't say…"

"Then describe her." Nancy suggested.

"She is a good'un, she's nice, pretty, and she puts up with someone who don't deserve her…" I answered.

"Oh…" Nancy looked down. "Dodger, I hate to say it, but even if I didn't have Bill, you're just too young for me."

"I know…" I responded. "But I still love you…"

"If I didn't have Bill, and if you were older, maybe it would have been different." Nancy stated.

I looked back at her, and she was smiling.

"Thank you, Dodger…" she said. "You're a nice kid."

She then gave me a kiss on the cheek, which left me flustered and confused, and she just gave me smile. She then stood up and went towards the door, but before she could leave, she turned around and said to me: "If you still want Oliver as a friend, you should do what you can to help him…"

"I will…" I responded.

And she left… I honestly didn't know why I decided to tell her how I felt, but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Maybe it was because I was expecting rejection, but it still hurt a little. As much as it hurt, I couldn't let it bring me down; I had to focus on what really mattered, and that was Oliver's safety. I couldn't keep Bill from taking him, but I can keep him from harming him, even if it costs me life, I won't let him harm one of the few people that showed me compassion… I won't let him harm my friend, even if it's the last thing I do.


	6. Reviewing The Situation

A couple weeks have passed, and Charlie had noticed that I was acting strange. I told him I just have a lot on my mind, but he didn't but it.

"Look, I known you since we were little un's…" Charlie stated. "And I can say that you haven't been yourself lately."

"Just drop it, mate." I responded.

CHARLIE  
 _You've changed bub, you've changed a lot  
_ _And the gang you used to go with all concur  
_ _You've changed bub, you're not yourself  
_ _If this is yourself, you're not the man you were_

DODGER  
 _The man I used to be, a happy man was he  
_ _And aimless as a leaf in a gale  
_ _Whatever has become of that light-hearted bum  
_ _Who thought he had the world by the tail  
_ _The man I used to be, his life was gay and free  
_ _And aimless as a cloud in the sky  
_ _He thought he knew the game, then along came a dame  
_ _Who turned him into some other guy_

 _I've got ambition now, I've got a mission now_  
 _I aim to reach the top of the tree_  
 _That other fly-by-night who looked so high by night_  
 _Has vanished like a sail on the sea_  
 _And I'll never find that easy-living,_  
 _Easy-taking, easy-giving fellow that I used to call me_  
 _You can never find the man you used to be_

CHARLIE  
 _The man I used to be would go to sleep at three  
_ _Or four a.m. or seven or nine  
_ _And when his weary head wasn't near any bed  
_ _A table or chair would be fine  
_ _A man without a goal, a sort of friendly soul  
_ _He liked to play the role of a host  
_ _To any thirsty pal or a casual gal  
_ _Who'd stay to cook his coffee and toast_

BOTH _  
He was a ne'er-do-well who wouldn't dare do well  
He never saw the top of a tree  
But kinda sad I was to be the cad I was  
Dissolving like a sail on the sea  
And I'll never find that fatalistic,  
Free-and-easy egotistic optimist who used to be me  
You can never find the man you used to be  
_

DODGER  
 _You can never find the man you used to be_

"See?" Charlie said. "Even you can say that you have changed."  
"Maybe it's just me growin' older…" I stated.

"I hope so…" Charlie said.

After a few more hours, I see Bill and Nancy dragging' Oliver in against his will.

"Oliver!" I yelled.

He was wearing some fancy clothes, and I couldn't help but laugh, but I soon felt bad for doing so.

"Let's see what he got…" Fagin said, making us pick his pockets.

We found a 10£ note and three books on him. Poor kid was about to cry, and I couldn't do a thing 'till we were alone. Couldn't make Fagin suspicious me just yet.

"Give those back…" Oliver pleaded in tears. "Those are Mr. Brownlow's, not yours…"

"You hear that, Fagin?" Bill asked. "I bet you this kid went and peached."

I looked at Oliver worried about him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"What did you tell him, kid?!" Bill asked, threatening.

"Nothing!" Oliver answered, afraid. "He's going to be looking for me, so just let me go, please…"  
"And 'ave you peach?" Bill asked, sarcastically. "Yeah right!"  
Oliver then slapped Bill and took a run for it, but Fagin was able to catch him before he got too far. Fagin then grabbed a baton, and started hitting him with it. I was about to punch Fagin, but Nancy grabbed the baton and threw it in the corner.

"I won't stand for it!" Nancy yelled. "He's already here, what more do you want from him?"

"Now, now…" Fagin responded. "Let's use civil words."

"Civil words, yes, you deserve them from me." Nancy said, sarcastically. "I thieved for you since I was a child half his age and for twelve years since. Don't you forget it because after today, he's a thief, a liar, and all that's bad from this day forth, isn't that enough for you, without beating him to death!"  
"Well, it's your living, and that is better than nothing." Bill stated.

"Some living!" Nancy yelled, leaving the room. Bill followed shortly after, and now it was just us.

"Alright, now get him in bed." Fagin commanded.

"These clothes are too nice for him to sleep in." Charlie said, taking off his vest.

"They should be able to give us a good 'mount if we sell 'em." I stated.

We soon started taking off all of the fancy clothes that Oliver was wearing, and we gave him some other clothes. I felt bad for practically stripping him of his clothes, this kid just couldn't catch a break and I was just makin' it worse for him.

Once he had on other clothes; we took him to room upstairs where there was a bed and medicine.

"I am going to sleep 'ere tonight." I stated. "Someone had to keep an eye on 'im."

"Good on you, Dodge…" Fagin said, patting me on the back.

Once Fagin was downstairs, I made sure that Oliver wasn't hurt too bad, and much to my relief, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was.

"Are you alright, Oliver?" I asked, concerned. "I'm sorry for what I did, but I couldn't let them know that I'm trying to make sure you don't stay here."

"It's alright, Dodger…" Oliver said. "I could tell that you didn't want to."

"I won't be able to hide it for long, Oliver…" I stated. "Not a single mate has seen me this way."

"Do you really consider me a friend, Dodger?" Oliver asked.  
"I should be asking you that." I responded. "I wouldn't blame you if you hated me…"  
"You're my friend, Dodger…" Oliver said, smiling. "If I hadn't met you that day, I would be dead…"

"I never knew someone who cared about as me as much as you…" I stated.

"Do I really mean that much to you?" Oliver asked.

"You and Nancy…" I answered.

"I see…" Oliver responded. "Are you thinking about turning over a new leaf?"

"Maybe…"

DODGER  
 _A man's got a heart, hasn't he?  
_ _Joking apart - hasn't he?  
_ _And tho' I'd be the first one to say that I wasn't a saint,  
_ _I'm finding it hard to be really as black as they paint..._

 _I'm reviewing the situation  
_ _Can a fellow be a villain all his life?  
_ _All the trials and tribulations!  
_ _Better settle down and get myself a wife.  
_ _And a wife would cook and sew for me,  
_ _And come for me, and go for me.  
_ _And go for me, and nag at me,  
_ _The fingers she will wag at me.  
_ _The money she will take from me.  
_ _A misery, she'll make from me -  
_ _I think I'd better think it out again!_

 _A wife you can keep, anyway,  
_ _I'd rather sleep, anyway.  
_ _Left without anyone in the world, and I'm starting from now.  
_ _So how to win friends and to influence people, so how?_

 _I'm reviewing the situation,  
_ _I must quickly look up ev'ryone I know.  
_ _Titled people with a station  
_ _Who can help me make a real impressive show!  
_ _I will own a suite at Claridges,  
_ _And run a fleet of carriages,  
_ _And wave at all the duchesses  
_ _With friendliness, as much as is  
_ _Befitting of my new estate.  
_ _"Good morrow to you, magistrate!"  
_ _I think I'd better think it out again._

 _So where shall I go? Somebody?  
_ _Who do I know? Nobody!  
_ _All my dearest companions have always been villains and thieves -  
_ _So at my time of life I should start turning over new leaves?_

 _I'm reviewing the situation.  
_ _If you want to eat you've got to earn a bob!  
_ _Is it such a humiliation  
_ _For a robber to perform an honest job?  
_ _So a job I'm getting, possibly,  
_ _I wonder who my boss'll be?  
_ _I wonder if he'll take to me?  
_ _What bonuses he'll make to me?  
_ _I'll start at eight and finish late,  
_ _At normal rate, and all, but wait!  
_ _I think I'd better think it out again._

 _What happens when I'm seventy?  
_ _Must come a time - seventy.  
_ _When you're old, and it's cold, and who cares if you live or you die,  
_ _Your one consolation's the money you may have put by..._

 _I'm reviewing the situation.  
_ _I'm a bad 'un and a bad 'un I shall stay!  
_ _You'll be seeing no transformation,  
_ _But it's wrong to be a rogue in ev'ry way.  
_ _I don't want nobody hurt for me,  
_ _Or made to do the dirt for me.  
_ _This rotten life is not for me.  
_ _It's getting far too hot for me.  
_ _Don't want no one to rob for me,  
_ _But who will find a job for me?  
_ _There is no in between for me  
_ _But who will change the scene for me?_

"I will…" Oliver answered.

I looked at him shocked. "Really?"

"Of course," Oliver answered. "We could be like brothers, all you have to do is return that handkerchief to Mr. Brownlow, and if I told him that you want to start over, he would be willing to give you a chance…"

I sat down, and I thought about the possibility. "We would be like family…" I said.

"We could go to school together…" I stated

"We could put our pasts behind us." Oliver continued

"No one to get me in a dither…" I continued.

"And Mr. Brownlow would love to have you…" Oliver said. "So what do you think?"

 _"I think I'd better think it out again!"_

"Will you really?" Oliver asked.

"Of course…" I answered. "Although, it will be hard getting away…"

"You should get some sleep…" I said, smiling.

"What about you?" Oliver asked.

"There's some blankets and pillows in this cabinet." I answered, opening the cabinet.

I got a bunch of blankets and pillows and I made myself a makeshift bed.

"G'night Oliver…" I said, falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Dodger…"


	7. It Takes All Kinds Of People

When I woke up, Oliver was still asleep. I had decided not to wake him up because he still needed some time to rest. When I went downstairs, I saw Charlie waiting for me, he seemed to be ready to move out.

"Are you gonna come along with me, Dodger?" Charlie asked.

"Do I 'ave a choice?" I sarcastically responded.

We both headed out to do our daily rounds; however, there were not as many people out today, so we just decided to walk around town.

"Dodger, I 'eard you and Oliver talking last night…" Charlie admitted.

I looked at him surprised, and he seemed to have a pained expression on his face.

"'Ave you never considered us your friends, mate?" He asked, sadly.

"Not really…" I answered, honestly. "I know next to nothin' about you, except that we're all orphans, and we all steal for a living."

"We never worried about that, we just stole us some handkerchiefs or wallets, and we just played whatever card game that we 'ad on our minds…" Charlie stated. "Did none of that ever matter to you?"

"We 'ad our fun, Charlie, but I can't be a crook all my life…" I responded. "You know that, right?"

"I never really thought about it before…" Charlie answered. "So, you would rather live with some rich people than with your own kind?!"

"It takes all kind of people, Charlie…"

DODGER  
 _The starfish may look unimportant  
_ _Lying limply in his underwater shelf.  
_ _He may not look important to you,  
_ _But he's very interesting to himself._

 _It takes all kinds of people to make up a world.  
_ _All kinds of people and things.  
_ _They crawl on the earth,  
_ _They swim in the sea,  
_ _And they fly through the sky on wings._

 _All kinds of people and things,  
_ _And brother, I'll tell you my hunch:  
_ _Whether you liked them or whether you don't,  
_ _You're stuck with the whole damn bunch!_

 _I don't think so much of the buzzard,  
_ _He is something I would never like to be,  
_ _But who knows what goes on in his mind…  
_ _He may think he is superior to me._

 _You may not admire armadillos,  
_ _They're repulsive and they lead peculiar lives.  
_ _They may not look attractive to you,  
_ _But they're very interesting to their wives._

 _It takes all kinds of people to make up a world.  
_ _All kinds of people and things.  
_ _They crawl on the earth,  
_ _They swim in the sea,  
_ _And they fly through the sky on wings._

 _All kinds of people and things,  
_ _And brother I'll tell you my hunch:  
_ _Whether you like them or whether you don't,  
_ _You're stuck with the whole damn bunch!_

Charlie looked at me surprised, he seemed to not have expected me to be philosophical, but I was, and I didn't care.

"I guess when you put it like that, maybe we should try and lead a different life." Charlie stated.

"Let's just keep that a secret though…" I suggested.

"Of course!" Charlie responded. "I don't want Fagin killin' us or anything."

"I'm more worried about Bill Sykes." I admitted. "Guy's a total nut."  
"Don't say that in front of him…" Charlie said.

"Hell, you think I got me a death wish?!"

"Nope…"

"Good…" I looked up, and I saw that it was about to rain. "We better get back to the hideout."

"Right, mate…" Charlie responded.

When we got back to the hideout, I called Oliver down here for a talk, but I made it looked like he was cleaning out shoes (Which he was actually doing, but what else could I do?). Oliver really didn't seem to mind me, and I felt bad that he had no criminal bone in his body. I guess he's always been an honest kid.

"So, how was that place anyway?" I asked.

"Do you mean Mr. Brownlow's place?"

"Yeah…"

"It's real nice, and big too…" Oliver answered. "Mr. Brownlow and his servant, Mrs. Bedwin are really nice; they even gave me my own room."

"It sounds nicer than this place'll ever be…" I stated.

"Sorry…" Oliver stated.

"Don't be…" Charlie said. "You steal enough from rich people, then we can all have our own house just like that, but only after we retire…"

"But you would be alone…" Oliver stated.

"I'd retire early then…" Charlie responded.

"Why not now?" Oliver asked.

"It's a shame you're not a prig." Charlie sighed. "Do you know what that is?"

"It's a thief, like the both of you…" Oliver answered.

"Bingo." Charlie responded. "As long as you learn to live like us, then you'll be able to rack up the dough in no time."

"Charlie's right, which is odd…" Fagin said, entering the room.

"I ain't stupid, Fagin!" Charlie rebutted.

"Calm down, Charlie…" I said. "What do you want, Fagin?!"

"I'm here to drop him off with Nancy, who is waiting outside…" Fagin answered. "Bill needs him for a robbery."

"Why him?" I asked.

"Don't know, don't care…" Fagin answered. "Just hand 'im over…"

Oliver obediently followed him out the door, while I reluctantly chose to let him go. Not like I had much choice on the matter.

"You alright, mate?" Charlie asked.

"No…" I answered. "I'm worried sick about that kid, Charlie."  
"He's the same age as both of us, and you're worried about him?" Charlie responded.

"That don't matter…" I said, firmly. "I just hope that Nancy can keep him safe…"

"In all seriousness," Charlie said. "Can we still be mates? I honestly don't want to lose you as a friend."

"Even after all I said to you earlier, you still want to be my friend?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Charlie responded.

I took a moment to think about it, and I realized that Charlie has kind of been partner in crime since I barely started, and if he still wanted to be my friend despite what happened, then I guess I'd have to accept.

"Alright, we're friends…" I said, shaking his hand. "But remember that I may not be the same Dodger anymore…"

"Alright, Dodger…" Charlie responded.

We decided to spend our free time playing cards until Oliver and Bill get back, and believe me when I say that I was glad that there was still hope for Charlie, but he seemed like a person who would become a farmer if he were to turn over a new leaf. But what do I know? I never actually bothered getting to know him well. Well, might as well try. I thought.

"Hey Charlie," I said. "I just now realized that we have known each other for half of our lives, and we know next to nothing about to each other…"

"Your point?" Charlie asked.

"My point is that we should make some small talk." I answered.

"Alright…" Charlie responded. "Who should start?"

"You go ahead…"

"Alright..." Charlie than started thinking about what to say. "Where should I start?"

"How'd you end up here?" I asked. "I don't exactly remember."  
Charlie looked down. "My folks just up and left me on the streets of London, and I was wandering around the area for days, and they you found me…"

"Oh, that's right!" I said. "You we're practically crawling on your hind legs, and I had to give you some food that I stole…"

"I saw how you stole it, and I was impressed with how you did it so easily." Charlie continued.

"And then I took you back to Fagin, and then I taught you everythin' I know…" I added.

"And the rest is history…" Charlie said, smiling. "Alright, now what about you?"

"I don't know me mum, and my father was a drunken bum…." I answered. "He made it a habit to make my life hell, so I ran away, and I was found by Nancy…"

"Nancy? Really?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "She found on the ground tired from running, and she just asked me where I was from, and I my four-year-old self just spilled the beans. She took me to Fagin, and that is why I am here today…"

"Wow, to think that the reason you're here today is because of Nancy…" Charlie stated.

"And it went full circle with you and Oliver…"

"But there is one major difference…"

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Oliver isn't a prig…" Charlie answered. "Hell, I don't think he would steal even if his life depended on it."

"It makes you wonder how he manage to keep his innocence in check." I stated.

"Don't know, but one things for sure…" Charlie said. "You can't help but feel sorry for him…"

"Can't argue there…"

"Are you really serious about turning over a new leaf, Dodger?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, if you are, then I am too…" Charlie responded, smiling.

"Seriously?!" I asked, shocked.

"Hey, you may not have known it, but we've been friends since we were five…" Charlie stated. "Wherever you go, I follow…"

I then realized that all this time, I already had a close friend; I was just too arrogant to notice.

"Do you think Oliver will let me stay in that rich house?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe..." I answered. "He's too nice to refuse a request from me…"

"Unless it has something to do with stealing something…" Charlie joked.

"Hey, I never asked him to steal anything!" I retorted.

We both then started chuckling, and I got us some gin.

"Let's make a toast…" I suggested.

"Why not." Charlie responded, taking a cup of gin.

"To turning over a new leaf." I said.

"To…" Charlie said. He smiled at me, and smiled. "To being best mates…"

We hit the cups of gin together, and we both took a drink. It was nice to know that I could trust Charlie, and before I knew it, we were both playing poker like we used to do.


	8. Is It Really A Fine Life?

While Charlie and I were playing poker; Fagin returned, and Nancy came by shortly after. We were waiting for Oliver and Bill to get back; I couldn't imagine what Bill was forcing him to do, and it made me worry about Oliver's condition. This worry soon turned into panic when I saw Toby Crackit, Bill's friend, carrying Oliver wounded.

"What 'appened?!" Fagin asked, shocked.

"He was seen!" Toby answered. "He started screaming for help, and he ended up getting shot!"

"Was it Bill?" Fagin asked.

"There was two gunshots, it was hard to to tell which one hit him." Toby answered.

"Where's Bill?!" Nancy asked.

"He's taking a swim currently." Toby answered.

Fagin and Nancy had patched up Oliver's wound while they were talking. While it seemed that Nancy was worried about Bill; she was clearly more worried about Oliver.

"Damn it, Bill!" Nancy said, angrily. "Why can't you just leave this boy alone?!"

"Dodger, take Oliver upstairs." Fagin ordered. "Nancy and I will look for Bill…"

I silently agreed, and I took Oliver by the arms. He was crying from the pain, and I couldn't really blame him. I walked him upstairs, and I had him lie down on the bed in the room.

"Oliver, tell me what happened." I said, giving him some medicine.

"It was Mr. Brownlow's house they tried to rob…" Oliver winced. "I didn't want to, but he threatened to kill me if I didn't obey."

"Damn that, Bill!" I shouted.

Oliver winced in pain. I could tell that my outburst didn't sit well with him.

"Sorry…" I said, concerned. "Just rest for right now, Oliver… It will get better before you know it."

Oliver nodded, and he fell asleep with the now wrapped bandages on his arm.

The next morning, I went up to see how Oliver was holding up. When I got to the door though, I heard Oliver singing…

 _Where is love?  
Does it fall from skies above?  
Is it underneath the willow tree  
That I've been dreaming of?_

 _Where is she  
Who I close my eyes to see?  
Will I ever know the sweet 'hello'  
That's meant for only me?_

 _Who can say where she may hide?  
Must I travel far and wide?  
'Till I am beside the someone who  
I can mean something to._

 _Where, where is love?_

Once he was done, I knocked on the door.

"Come in…" He said.

I opened the door and said, "G'mornin, Oliver."

"Good morning, Dodger…" Oliver said, holding his arm.

"That still hurt?" I asked.

"Yeah it does…" Oliver answered.

There was moment of silence from both of us. He didn't seem to know what to talk about, but I myself was curious about the song he was singing.

"What was that song you were singing?" I asked. "It was pretty good…"

"It is called 'Where is Love.'" Oliver answered. "I learned back in the orphanage…"

"I see…" I responded.

I began to wonder if there was anyone at the orphanage or even the workhouse that he considered a friend; I remembered him telling me that he didn't have any friends, but I was starting to wonder if that was true.

"Say Oliver, did you have any friends back at the workhouse?"

"Why are you asking?" Oliver responded.

"Because you said that 'you didn't have any friends', but I find that hard to believe." I answered.

"Well... to be honest, there was one person that I had briefly forgotten about…" Oliver answered. "I suddenly remembered him when I was going to return those books."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"His name is Dick…" Oliver answered. "On my way out, I said goodbye to him…" Oliver looked down with a frown; I knew this meeting wasn't a pleasant one. "And he told me that he was dying from consumption and malnourishment, and to not stop for him. The last words he said to me before I left was "God bless you…"

Oliver looked ashamed to have forgotten about him; while I was angry that they would mistreat a human being to that extent.

"I can't believe that the rich are saying that we are vermin, when they would just let a child die like that!" I yelled.

"Dodger, please don't get mad…" Oliver pleaded.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, and I looked at Oliver; he was clearly worried about his friend and me. "Sorry for goin' off like that…" I said. "I'm pretty sure he is still alive, and if he is, you can tell Mr. Brownlow about that place and he can have those cruel people arrested in no time at all."

"I hope so…" Oliver said, trying to smile. "Hey Dodger, why don't you hang out with the others, I'll be fine on my own…"

"You sure?" I asked.

Oliver nodded, and I responded, "Alright, you just lie down and rest."

"I will…" Oliver said, as he went back to lie down in the bed.

I headed downstairs, and I went to the bar where Bet and Nancy work.

After a few hours of drinking some gin and playing some poker; I noticed that Nancy wasn't here. I got up to look for Bet, so I can see if I can get some information from her.

"Hey Bet..." I said.

"Hey Dodger, what you need?" Bet asked.

"Do you know where Nancy is?" I asked.

"Still got a thing for her, I see…" Bet stated.

"Not anymore, she told me that I am too young for her, and that we are better off as friends." I responded.

Oh, I'm sorry…" Bet said, looking at me,

"It hurt for a little bit, but it went away fast." I stated. "Anyway, have you seen her?"

"Last time I checked, she was looking after Bill…" Nancy answered.

"I see…"

"I'm worried about her Dodger…" Bet stated, sadly. "She hasn't been eating much, and she seems to worried about Oliver."

"So am I…" I responded. "That girl is like a sister to us, I would hate to see something bad happen to her."

"Well, there is something we can agree on…" Bet admitted.

"Yeah…" I responded.

"Alright, enough of that talk…" Bet stated. "Ask me a question that doesn't have to do with Nancy."

"Alright, how old are you?" I responded.

"Same age as you, Dodger, I just don't look it…" Bet answered.

"Seriously?" I questioned. "Damn, you're even taller than me…"

"You're just short…" Bet stated.

We both laughed at this statement, and I began to realize that we never really talked that much.

"I never realized how fun it was to talk to you." I stated.

"Neither I…" Bet responded. "Dodger, what is your plan for the future?"

"To live a decent life away from crime…" I answered.

"Same here," Bet admitted. "Once I get enough money, I am going to get me a nice house."

"You will probably be waiting for a while." I stated.

"I don't care; I just want to get off the streets." Bet admitted.

"Well, I may know a quicker way if you're interested." I said, smirking.

"What is it?" Bet asked.

I whispered what Oliver offered for me, and how he would be willing to help her if she is willing to change.

"Come back to me on that…" Bet stated.

"Alright…" I responded.

"Dodger…"

"What?" I asked.

"I always did have a fondness for you, so don't get your bum arrested…" Bet answered.

"Alright…" I answered, blushing. "See you around…"

I went to back to my buddies, when I noticed that Fagin wanted me for something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want you to dodge someone." Fagin answered. "One of us…"

"Who?" Fagin whispered the answer in my ear. "Nancy?!"

"Shh!" Fagin demanded.

"I don't know," I said, reluctant. "Nancy's a good'un, she is…"

"Will this change your mind?" Fagin asked, showing me some money.

"Alright." I said, taking the money.

I didn't really want to dodge her, but I really didn't have a choice. Although, I wasn't going to peach unless it was worth it, but if we all got caught by the police, then we would all be dead men walking.


	9. Nancy

I started following Nancy all the way to London Bridge; she was meeting with an rich old man.

"You came alone?" Nancy asked.

"Yes ma'am." He answered. "Now, you said that you have information about Oliver's whereabouts, where is he?"

"Not here…" Nancy said, going down the stairs that lead to the bridge. "I'm sorry; I fear that I may have been followed. What I'm doing will get me killed if they ever found out."

Nancy was smart, but I couldn't just walk away; I hid near the stairs that they climbed down, and I made sure to stay very quiet.

"Tell me their names, and I promise I will keep you safe." He declared.

"No…" Nancy said. "I couldn't do that to him, he may not be the best person in this world, but I still love him…"

"I understand." He said, kindly. "But can you at least tell me who has Oliver?"

"A man named Fagin…" Nancy answered. "He runs a gang of pickpockets; just follow down this road, until you find the swamp, take the first alleyway, and you'll find him."

"Thank you, ma'am…" He said. "Let me give you something for your help."

"No…" Nancy declined. "I don't want any money, I just want you Oliver safe… You must hurry, Fagin plans on killing him!"

"I will try and get there as quickly as I can." He said.

"I must go, I dawdled for too long." Nancy said, about to get on London Bridge.

"Before you go, please tell me your name…"

"It's Nancy…" Nancy responded. "Now, go find that boy…"

"I will…"

With this I ran to a hiding spot, and I waited until Nancy was out of sight, then I ran back to the hideout as fast as I could.

"Fagin! Fagin!" I yelled.

I wanted Oliver with him as soon as possible, but if he came here, then it may be his life that will be stolen. I ran up to Fagin, but then I noticed that Bill was there.

"What did you find out, Dodger?" Fagin asked.

"I'm not answering with Bill around…" I said.

"Come on, he deserves to know..." Fagin ordered.

"No!" I yelled.

"What did you send this kid to do?" Bill asked.

"To dodge your Nancy…" Fagin answered.

"What?!" Bill questioned. "What did she do, Dodger?!"

"I'm not answering, with you around!"

"Tell me, or I'll tear your throat out!" Bill threatened.

"No!"

"Tell me!" Bill shouted, grabbing my shirt roughly.

I was scared; I didn't want to say, but I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"She peached!" I answered. "She met with the old man who took Oliver in, and she gave away our location, but she didn't mention you, Bill."

"Y'see Bill? She's a traitor, she gave you up, and now we have to relocate!" Fagin said.

"But she didn't mention, Bill!" I yelled.

"That girl…" Bill said. "She's going to get it now!"

Bill then ran out the door, and I felt like I just did something I shouldn't have done.

"Everyone grab your stuff!" Fagin ordered. "The police are going to be on our tail soon!"

This got everyone grabbing their stuff, as they all quickly ran out the door. Fagin went to grab Oliver, and I soon went out the door as well. We went to this other hideout, that was closer to the swamp, and we set up there. However, I was still worried about Nancy.

What's wrong, Dodger?" Charlie asked, worried.

"I'm going to Nancy's place." I said, running out the door.

"Wait!" Charlie said. "I'll go with you."  
"Alright." I said, running to Nancy's place.

Once we got to Nancy and Bill's residence, we knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Nancy?" I called.

I heard faint breathing through the door, and I immediately opened the door, and what we found was Nancy all beaten and bleeding.

"Nancy!" I yelled.  
"Dodger?" Nancy asked, weakly.

"By god, who did this?!" Charlie asked, shocked.

"I should have been more careful…" Nancy breathed.

"This was Bill, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yes…" Nancy answered.

"That bastard!" Charlie yelled, angrily."  
"This is all my fault!" I yelled. "I shouldn't have told them that you peached! Nancy, I am so sorry!"

I was holding back my tears to the best of my abilities, but it was getting harder to do so.

"It's alright, Dodger…" Nancy said. "You were scared, that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Nancy, you were just trying to help Oliver, weren't you?" I asked. "Some friend I am, can't even let him go."

"Dodger, don't blame yourself…" Nancy said.

"Nancy, we're going to try to get Oliver out of there, we can promise you that." Charlie said, crossing his heart.

"Thank you, Charlie…" Nancy said.

"Nancy, I swear your death will not be in vain." I said.

"Thank you, Dodger…" Nancy said. "Thank you for being such a good friend."

Nancy had stopped breathing; she had succumbed to her wounds. Charlie was now crying his eyes out, while I tried to hold them back.

"Nancy?" We hear a girl's voice come near the door; it was Beth. "My God, what happened?!"  
"It was Bill…" I answered.

"No… NO!" Bet yelled, sobbing.

We both decided to leave her be, and we waited downstairs for her. Once she was done mourning, we went back to the new hideout.

"Where were you two?!" Fagin asked, angrily.

"At Nancy's place." I answered. "She's dead; murdered, and it's all because you had me dodge her!"

"We were all going to get arrested if you didn't dodge her!" Fagin argued.

"I know you want to kill Oliver!" I yelled. "I'm not going to let you harm him!"  
"Well, well, well…" Fagin said, slyly. "Looks like The Artful Dodger has gone soft…"

I shrunk back, realizing that I just revealed whose side I'm on.

"Don't worry, I'll let you off the hook." Fagin stated. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Whatever." I responded.

"What about you, Charlie?"

"Yes sir…" Charlie replied.

Fagin then walked towards a random corner of the room, and we did the same.

"Charlie, can you leave me alone for a few minutes?" I asked.

"Of course…" Charlie responded.

With that, I was now alone… I needed time to get my thoughts straight, but thoughts of Nancy were still in my head; I couldn't get over the fact that I had a part in her death, but I knew that I had to move on; but knowing that you have to do it, and actually doing it, are two completely different things.


	10. Time For Change

A few days had passed since Nancy had died, and we were now laying low from the police. Oliver heard the news about Nancy's death, and he blamed himself for the event, but I told him not to, that she wouldn't want that. If anyone deserved the blame for Nancy's death it was me, but I didn't tell him that.

Midnight had struck, and not a soul in London was awake. I decided to take this chance to go the place where Nancy had picked me off the streets. It was the place where we first met, and it was about to be the place where I would say goodbye…

 _Artful Dodger thought of everything and nothing.  
His friend promised him that he would never be alone.  
His friend promised him…  
His friend promised him..._

 _You were once my one companion,  
You were all that mattered.  
You were once a friend and mother,  
Then my world was shattered._

 _Wishing you were somehow here again,  
Wishing you were somehow near.  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
Somehow you would be here._

 _Wishing I could hear your voice again,_  
 _Knowing that I never would._  
 _Dreaming of you won't help me to do,_  
 _All that you dreamed I could!_

 _Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
Cold and monumental.  
Seem, for you, the wrong companions,  
You were warm and gentle._

 _Too many years fighting back tears,  
Why can't the past just die! _

_Wishing you were somehow here again,  
Knowing we must say goodbye!  
Try to forgive, teach me to live!  
Give me the strength to try!_

 _No more memories, no more silent tears!  
No more gazing across the wasted years! _

_Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye…_

With this, I let out all the tears that I had been holding back for many years; it wasn't just tears of Nancy's death, it was me wanting to live a better life, but I had forgotten that I had once hoped to live a better life; that was going to change today! I ran back to the new hideout, and I decided to end this life of crime.

When we had woke up, I told Charlie that I was planning on taking Oliver away tonight.  
"I understand…" Charlie responded. "I was planning on starting a new life anyway."

"Thank you, mate…" I said. "While we're at it, let's turn in Fagin…"

"You got it…"  
With that, we formulated a plan in taking Oliver to Mr. Brownlow's house, and reveal the location of Fagin's hideout. However, things didn't go as we planned… Night had hit, and everyone was still awake; they were all afraid that the police were going to find them, but then someone knocked on the door; it was Toby Crackit. Fagin let him inside, and he told us that all of London was looking for Fagin. There was silence all throughout the room, but then Toby saw Bill outside.

"It's Bill…" Toy stated.

"Don't let him in!" I ordered, furious.

"We have no choice, Dodger…" Fagin responded, opening the door.

"I need money to get out of London, Fagin!" Bill stated.

"We don't have any money!" Fagin lied.

"Ya can't fool me, old man!" Bill stated. "If you don't have any money, the other boys should have some…"  
With that everyone, except me and Charlie, gave him money.

"Dodger, give me what you got…" Bill ordered.

"No…" I responded. "Nancy was a good'un, and you killed her in cold blood…"

"You would be dead right now, if you hadn't told me she peached!" Bill stated.

"You don't scare me, Bill…" I stated. "I'll tell the police you're here without a second thought."

Just as Bill was about to say something, we heard a dog barking outside; it was Bullseye.

"Let him in!" Bill ordered me.

"Do it yourself!" I yelled.

Bill then went towards the door, but found that there was a mob looking for him.

"Fagin, give me the boy!" Bill ordered.

"No Bill, he's out bargaining chip!" Fagin responded.

"They won't shoot me as long as he's with me."

"Get away from him!" I yelled, jumping at Bill.

I started hitting him as hard as I could, but Bill was easily able to throw me off, so I went to the window and yell: "Help! He's here! Bill Sykes is in here!"

Bill then threw me to the ground, and he took Oliver to the roof.

"Where are you going, Dodger?!" Fagin asked.

"To help Oliver!" I answered.

"Take the back door." Charlie said, showing me to the back entrance, and locking it behind him.

"Charlie, what are you doing?!" Fagin asked. "Let us out!"

"No way!" Charlie responded. "You're getting what's coming to you, old man!"

"Thanks Charlie, now let's go find Oliver."

"Alright, I will try and join the mob." Charlie said.

I then followed where Bill went, and I noticed a police officer trying to find Bill.

"Officer, I know where you can cut him off." I said.

"You do, son?" He asked.  
"Yes sir, it's just this way!" I said, leading him to where Bill would be.

"There he is…" I said.

"Thank you, son…" The officer responded.

"Wait until the boy crosses over here." I pleaded. "I am going to get as far away from him as possible, so you can get a clear shot of him…"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Damn sure…" I responded.

Once Oliver and Bill were over on my side, I grabbed Oliver as fast as I could, and the cop was able to shoot him. Bill stumbled off the edge, and was now hanging by the noose of the rope; it was honestly a gruesome sight, but I didn't care much.

"Thank you, son…" The Officer said, with his hand out. "If you hadn't come along, we may have been too late…"

"You see, Oliver here is my friend, and I couldn't just let him be taken like that…" I explained.

"Well, you're a good friend." The officer stated. "What's your name?"

"Jack Dawkins…" I answered.

"Well, Mr. Dawkins, thank you for your help."

"No problem, sir…"

After rescuing Oliver, we took him back to Mr. Brownlow; he was most relieved to see him.

"I hope you're not mad at me, sir…" Oliver said, worried.

"Mad? I'm not mad, I couldn't be happier." Mr. Brownlow responded.

Charlie soon found me, and along with him was Bet; it looked like she was also in the mob.

"Oliver, who are the people?" Mr. Brownlow asked.

"These are my friends…" Oliver answered. "I was hoping that you would be able to let them stay."

Mr. Brownlow gave a questioning look, but frankly decided to take us back to his house.

Once we were back at his house, Oliver took the liberty to explain who we were.

"I see…" Mr. Brownlow responded. "So, you three are criminals who want to start over, correct."

"Yes sir," I answered. "Oliver has been a real good friend, while I have been a lousy one, and I would like to make amends."  
I gave him back his wallet that I stole, and this seem to convince him.

"If you need a place to be accommodated, then you can consider this house your home." Mr. Brownlow said, smiling.

"Thank you, sir…" I said, bowing. "What about Charlie and Bet?"

"They can stay too…" Mr. Brownlow answered.

They both bowed, and Oliver couldn't help but smile.

"Isn't this great, Dodger?" Oliver asked. "You can finally start a new life."

"It wouldn't have happened if I had not met you, Oliver." I stated. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome…" Oliver replied, bowing. "Thank you for saving me…"

"No problem…" I said.

"So, what do we do now?" Charlie asked.

"Get yourself cleaned up, and some sleep." Mr. Brownlow answered.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Bet asked.

"Of course he doesn't mind." Oliver answered.

 _Consider yourself at home  
_ _Consider yourself a one of the family  
_ _We've taken to you so strong  
_ _It's clear, we're going, to get along  
_ _Consider yourself, well in  
_ _Consider yourself, part of the furniture  
_ _There isn't a lot to spare  
_ _Who cares? Whatever we've got, we share!_

 _If it should chance to be  
_ _We should see s_ _ome harder days  
_ _Empty larder days, w_ _hy grouse?  
_ _Always-a-chance we'll meet  
_ _Somebody t_ _o foot the bill  
_ _Then the drinks are on the house!_

 _Consider yourself our mate  
_ _We don't want to have no fuss,  
_ _For after some consideration, we can state  
_ _Consider yourself, o_ _ne of us!_

With that, we cleaned ourselves up and we put on some sleep wear. It felt weird to be living this kind of life, but at the end of the day, it was good to be done with the life of crime.  
Before I went to sleep, I went to talk to Oliver.

"Hey Oliver." I said.  
"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"I just wanted to talk for a little bit." I answered.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"  
"I just wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to me, despite everything." I answered.

"Don't worry about it." Oliver responded. "If it weren't for you, I would probably be dead."

"I never thought I would meet someone like you…" I stated. "Thank you, for being my friend."

"Likewise…" Oliver responded.

"Well, goodnight…" I said.

"Goodnight, my friend…"


	11. Epilogue

A few weeks have passed since Charlie, Bet, and I moved in with Oliver. Charlie got an interest in agriculture, while Bet has been taking lessons from Mrs. Bedwin. As for me… well, I have been taking lessons with Oliver on how to live an honest life. Fagin had been arrested, and was sentenced to be hanged, while the rest of the gang have been sentenced to an Australian penal colony for seven years. The people who ran the workhouse that Oliver was at, have been put under arrest for concealing evidence of Oliver's identity, which it turns out that Mr. Brownlow is the great uncle of Oliver, and all of the kids who worked at the workhouse have been sent to an orphanage in London, and that includes Oliver's friend, Dick; I met for him the first time a week ago, and he seemed to be getting along fine now, which was good for both him and Oliver.

We were having a cup of tea when Oliver told us that he wanted to see Fagin before he was to be hanged.  
"Are you sure?" Mr. Brownlow asked.

"Yes sir…" Oliver answered. "He might have been a bad man, but if it weren't for him, I would be dead…"

"I want to go too." I stated.

"Alright." Mr. Brownlow responded. "But be careful…"  
"Yes sir…" Oliver and I said.

After we got to the prison, we told the warden that we wanted to see Fagin, and when we saw him, he was nearly insane; they did warn us that it wasn't going to be pretty sight, but Oliver and I didn't think it was going to be that bad.

"You sure you want to do this, Oliver?" I asked.

"Yes, Dodger…" Oliver answered.

Oliver went up to Fagin cautiously, and Fagin was on the verge of crying; I was actually starting to pity the man,

"Mr. Fagin…" Oliver said. "It's me, Oliver…"

"Oliver?" Fagin asked. "Yes, I know you... What do you want from an old man whose life is about end?" Fagin asked trying to keep calm.

"I wanted to thank you for giving me shelter." Oliver answered.

"Yes, I did give you lodgings…" Fagin said, clearly going insane. "Oliver, you know those treasures? I am giving them to you now…"

"Thank you, sir…" Oliver said. "Sir, before I go, let's pray together…"  
"Yes, let's pray…" Fagin said, hugging Oliver for comfort. "

"God forgive this dreadful man…" Oliver said, crying.

Fagin also started breaking down, and he looked at me as if he wanted me to help him escape.

"This is goodbye, Fagin…" I said, leaving the cell. "Thank you for giving me a home."

After we left the prison house, we saw the noose on our way back home, and Oliver began asking me if Fagin could change.

"It was too late for him, Oliver…" I answered. "There are just people who are able to change, and there are those who will up and go mad when they think their lives are over."

"I see…" Oliver responded.

"Hey, don't worry about it anymore, we still got a whole life ahead of us, and I will be right there with you the whole step of the way." I said, trying to comfort him.

"Thank you, Dodger…"


End file.
